1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for improving the sensitivity and detection limits of UV fluorescence detectors.
More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for improving the sensitivity and detection limits of fluorescence detectors which include a reaction cell having optical smooth and highly reflective internal surfaces that are preferably composed of a material that does not react with the sample or photo-excited components in the sample being analyzed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorescence detectors such as UV fluorescent detectors generally include a reaction chamber where a sample to be analyzed is exposed to light from a source. The light is absorbed by certain components in the sample that then fluoresce. The fluorescence is measured by a detector such as a photomultiplier tube and the detector output is converted into a readable output.
One major deficiency of current light reaction chambers is that signal to noise ratios prevent reliable and reproducible determination of trace components much below about 1 ppm. Thus, there is a need in the art for an efficient, cost effective procedure for increasing the sensitivity and detection limit of fluorescent detectors.